Oh, memories
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: Jacob reminisces about Justin and his first time. Causing a 'little' problem to occur..


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob or Justin , but Justin is my older brother , and he gave me permission to write a story about him . So yeah ^-^**

**Warnings: Gay sex , male on male , don't like ? Don't read (:**

**This is a PWP , porn without plot , it's just two hormonal teenage boys having sex … Nothing wrong with that right ? = u =**

-Jacob POV-

"Oi! Justin!" I called out from across the living room. "Yes, dear?" Was the sarcastic reply from my beautiful boyfriend of a year now. I remember the first day we met. And the first time we had sex, he was so innocent, squirming beneath me, his pale skinned flushed, his bright blue eyes darkened and clouded over with lust… Fuck, I looked down at my 'little' problem. "U-uh.. Nevermind!" I quickly got up and ran to our shared bedroom and locked the door. Justin and I just had sex last night and he would never let me live it up if he caught me jackin' off in the middle of the afternoon.

I stripped my pants and boxers off and moaned quietly as the cool air hit my heated erection. I took my member in my hand and began to pump my hand up and down. I imagined Justin moving up and taking his pink tongue and running it across the sensitive vein at the base of my cock. "A-ah, Justin!" I accidently moaned out. "Jacob?" I heard Justin coming closer. "N-no it's n-nothing!" I almost screamed while pumping my hand faster and toying with the sensitive tip. "Oh my-" I almost screamed before I covered my mouth with my free hand. "Jacob? I'm coming in." My eyes widened. "N-no! Justin!"

I shut my eyes nearing completion and began to pump harder and faster. As soon as I hit my peak, Justin unlocked the door and walked in. "Jacob!" I opened my eyes slightly before shutting them tightly again and being taken over by my orgasm, the proof of it spilling all over my hand. I heard Justin giggle in the back of my mind. "Oh, Jacob… I know not having our usual morning sex would deprive you, but I didn't think it'd be this soon" (1)

I was still panting while trying to explain myself. "N-no *pant* Justin it's not that I *pant* just was thinking and..and-" My sentence was cut short from my shorter boyfriend reaching up and pulling me into a searing kiss. He parted his lips slightly allowing my tongue to slip past them. I ran my tongue around his mouth exploring the warm cavern, I ran my tongue across Justin's and sucked on it, causing him to moan into my mouth. I broke the kiss while smirking. "Someone is excited, neh?" that caused Justin to blush deeply. "S-shut up!" I grinned and slipped his shirt and sweat pants off. "Went commando?" I smirked causing Justin to glare at me, but it came out more of a cute look.

I pulled him into my lap and kissed his neck, one of his most sensitive spots, and pinched and twisted his nipples. "They're so pert, and pink." I said moving away from his neck to suck on one of his hard pink nipple, causing him to moan out wantonly. "N-no! Ja-Jacob!" I moved my free hand down to his member and began to pump it. Justin screamed out loudly, the pleasure over taking him. "O-oh! J-Jacob!" he gripped my shoulders tightly and moved up to my ear. "Jacob… M-more.." he whispered into my ear before licking the shell. I lost my self control and flipped us over so that Justin was on bottom. I reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the tube of lube sitting there. We've had sex before but it's always good to prepare Justin anyways. I lubed up 3 of my fingers and quickly shoved two of them into the smaller male. "Oh! Jacob!" He moaned out, rocking his hips, trying to get my fingers to go deeper. I began to scissor the fingers while adding another one. I probed for his sweet spot, hoping to find it easily so I could enter him. "Oooh! T-there!" I smirked inwardly and rubbed that spot a couple more times.

I pulled my fingers out earning a whimper from the blonde, even though he knows that what's coming next is 3 times better than my fingers. I lubed up my cock before pulling the boy back into my lap. "J-Jacob?" He sounded confused. "We're going to do it this way," I pulled him closer and whispered huskily into his ear. "It goes deeper this way." My words causing the small boy to shiver and he buried his head into my shoulder. "P-please! H-hurry!" I didn't need to be told twice. I thrusted in all the way, not stopping to give him time to adjust. I moaned out from the warm , tight heat, that was surrounding my member. "Justin.." I breathed out and began to thrust roughly. "A-ahh! O-oh Jac- Oh yes! Jacob!" I knew by his moans and cries of pleasure that I was getting deeper inside him.

"J-Jacob! Harder! P-please, go h-harder!" I smirked and kissed the boy passionately while thrusting harder inside of him. Being inside of the boy is like bliss, so tight and warm, the way his muscles clench around me, trying to keep me inside when I pull out only to thrust back in twice as hard. His moans and pleas, and sobs of pleasure surge something inside of me, making the beast come out. I throw him down so he's lying on his back and begin to pound in and out of him. He screams out and tears leak from his eyes. I know even though he's crying, he's happy, the smile on his flushed face tells it all. I grip his member and began to pump it roughly in time with my thrusts. I knew that the pleasure was too much for him. "Oh god! Jacob!" I growled softly. "Am I the best Justin? The best at loving you? The best at fucking you?" I slowed down my thrusts, knowing he was close to coming. He whined loudly. "Yes! Yes Jacob! You're the best!"

"Say it!" I growled. "Say I'm the best at fucking you!" I began to thrust roughly once again and Justin cried out. "You're the best at fucking me! Oh fuck! JACOB!" He screamed as he came roughly across our chests. I moaned out his name before coming deep inside of him. I thrusted in and out a couple more times, riding out my orgasm, before I pulled out and lied next to the boy, pulling him into an embrace. "I can't believe you made me say that." He pouted. I smiled and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Mmm, but you know it's true." I kissed his neck gently before he murmured "Love you" as he fell asleep. "Love you too" I smiled as sleep also took over me.

**OVER 1,000 words of PURE SEX! Omg Omg OMG OMG. I'm so happy! **

**I am a horrible person, I didn't know how to spell orgasm without spell check… Okay okay, R&R bye guys c:**

1.) Justin was saying like he didn't think Jacob would get sex deprived/horny so easily.  



End file.
